


Juntos

by Damyi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, Fem!Key, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, someone have a plan.
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damyi/pseuds/Damyi
Summary: Gwiboon se sentia incomodada usando aquela saia e aquele gloss, porque fora ouvir Taemin, nunca deveria ter ouvido Taemin, reclamará a garota aos sussurros. Mas agora era hora de botar um grande sorriso no rosto porque Minho vinha aí, ela tinha que ser adorável para o rapaz porque rabugento e implicante Kibum já era com o ele.Aliás Kibum desaprovaria todas as ações dela no momento e Taemin, ah Taemin estava se regozijando de tanta felicidade ao ver os dois juntos, porque ele sairia levando a melhor com os dois juntos, mas Taemin que lhe espere era só ele encarar Kibum novamente que ia lhe pagar por aquele encontro e aquelas roupas, mas agora Gwiboon estava irritadíssima com aquele gloss.





	1. GWIBOON

Gwiboon estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore nos jardins da faculdade, seus longos cabelos chocolate sacudiam com o vento, enquanto ela tentava retirar alguns fios que haviam grudado em seus lábios devido ao gloss cor de rosa em seus lábios.

— Não devia ter ouvido Taemin, e passado isso, esse negócio melecado. – Reclamou a aparente moça, em voz baixa, enquanto retirava os fios da boca e conferia a hora no celular.

Atrás de uma larga pilastra estava um rapaz, esguio de bochechas altas, cabelo loiro e lábios cheios com a câmera do celular apontado para a pessoa sentada. A pobre moça mal desconfia que por trás do pequeno plano aprontado por ela e seu amigo, aquela criança malvada, é quem ia levar a melhor, pois ela sentada ali era só um pedaço do grande plano de Lee Taemin. Taemin logo escondeu o celular e sorriu quando um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e boca em redondinha passou por ele e foi em direção a garota.

— Oi – disse o rapaz ao sentar– se ao lado de Gwiboon.

— Oi — respondeu a garota, controlando seu tom de voz enquanto mantinha as mãos sobre o colo e olhava pra baixo tímida.

— Coincidência, que estudamos na mesma universidade. – Disse o rapaz fazendo a moça abrir um grande sorriso, sarcástico, mas ainda sim um grande sorriso.

— Não acho, estamos no tinder em um mesmo horário e na mesma universidade. Era de se imaginar que íamos aparecer um para o outro. — O rapaz sorriu e tomou mais coragem a continuar a conversar com Gwiboon.

Taemin estava de longe e filmava tudo, tentando foca ao máximo no rosto dos dois sentados. Ah ele não via a hora de esfregar aquele vídeo na cara de Minho, ah aqueles dois tolinhos, confiavam tanto nele que mal desconfiavam que faziam parte do seu grande plano. Minho não sabia que Taemin conhecia Gwiboon, Gwiboon mal sabia que Taemin que havia incentivado o rapaz alto a encontrá-la. Parecia que a conversa entre os dois havia engajado bem, os dois sorriam de vez em quando e outras vezes riam. Ah quem realmente iria rir de tudo isso ia ser Taemin.

— Então o que mais quer fazer? – Perguntou Minho – Estava pensando que podíamos ir a um café próximo, eles possuem um ótimo bolo de chocolate lá e depois poderíamos ir ao cinema o que acha?

— Claro, adoraria só não gostaria que voltássemos muito tarde, tenho que estudar, minhas provas começaram em breve.

— Sim, as minhas também além da final do campeonato nacional.

— Verdade, você faz parte do time, não é?!

— Sim, sou o capitão. — Respondeu o moreno confiante.

— Oh – A moça se impressionou, logicamente falsidade, quem naquela Santa Universidade não sabia que Minho era o capitão e a estrela do time de futebol, ela estava apenas fazendo charme.

O casal andou pelas ruas da cidade conversando e Gwiboon sorria, mas por dentro a garota estava irritadíssima, eles estavam no outono e ventava muito na cidade, o que fazia com que sua saia balançasse e subisse obrigando a garota a andar à segurando. Taemin é claro seguia o casal a distância e ria da situação do casal, ah ele sabia que não sairia disso sem levar uns tapas de Gwiboon, mas valeria tão a pena.

No café Minho e Gwiboon sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela em confortáveis sofás, Kibum pediu um frappuccino de morango e um bolo de floresta negra, enquanto Minho pediu um café forte e um brownie de chocolate e nozes.

Taemin por sua vez entrou pelos fundos da cafeteria, agradecendo a todos os Deuses pelo casal ter escolhido aquele local, que por coincidência era de seu primo, eles passou pela cozinha recebendo um olhar de do tipo “ o que você está fazendo aqui dele” devolvendo com outro do tipo “te falo depois” e indo para trás dos balcões em um local onde podia se esconder e ver o casal, onde recebeu um manear de cabeça de indignação de um rapaz baixinho de cabelos brancos que sabia muito bem o que aquele rapaz estava fazendo ali.

Já o casal, começava a se aproximar conforme o encontro corria, vez ou outra Minho colocava as mãos sobre as da garota ou sussurrava ao seu ouvindo fazendo ela corar e soltar um risinho tímido ou ainda a garota dando um tapa nos braços de Minho e em seguida fazendo um bico e cruzando os braços, o que arrancou um riso de Minho e ganhou de Taemin a classificação de cena mais fofa do dia. Ele queria poder estar mais perto para poder ter focado a foto em como Gwiboon ficou fofa com a bochechas coradas e o bico fofo nos seus lábios em formato de coração e ainda no sorriso bonito que esticou os lábios redondinhos de Minho.

Depois do café, eles seguiram para o cinema onde a garota escolheu um filme de terror, Gwiboon tinha um caso de amor e ódio com os filmes de terror, ela os amava, mas morria de medo então durante todo o filme cada vez que ela se assustava ela agarrava no braço do moreno e escondia o rosto em seu ombro e Taemin lógico se deliciava assistindo tudo duas fileiras atrás deles, ele nem se importava com o filme o casal era mais divertido.

Ao fim do encontro Minho queria levar a garota em casa, porém ela se recusou dizendo que pediria um Uber, ali mesmo, que ele não precisava de incomodar. Depois de um pouco de insistência o rapaz cedeu, porém só foi embora depois que viu a garota entrar no carro e partir. 

A garota chegou em seu apartamento, retirou os sapatos entrando em casa, porém não deu tempo sequer dela dirigir– se ao banheiro e remover a maquiagem antes que a campainha tocasse, ao atender encontrava– se parado em sua porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha o garoto de cabelos loiros e lábios cheios, então ela simplesmente suspirou e fez cara feia e voltou ao banheiro para retirar a maquiagem enquanto o “convidado” entrava em sua casa e fechava a porta.

— O que quer? – Disse Gwiboon sentando– se ao lado de Taemin que encontrava– se esparramando em seu sofá assistindo a sua tv em um canal de desenho.

— Nossa Gwiboon, porque me trata assim, estava tão bonita e fofa hoje, porque está tão grossa comigo.

— Primeiro não me chame assim, segundo você que me enfiou nisso e não quer que eu esteja puto. — Disse a garota, retirando a peruca de fios chocolate revelando cabelos curtos e de um tom roxo claro quase lilás.

— Oras Bummie, porque não? É tão bonito.

—Simples porque meu nome é Kibum, e a Gwiboon é invenção sua, sei lá para que, até agora não entendi seu plano direito.

— Simples, Minho me deu o fora, a um tempo atrás, falando que não gosta de garotos, mas ele é um mentiroso de mão cheia, isso sim. Ele pensa que não cansei de ver ele encarando a minha bunda ou que eu não vi ele um dia batendo uma vendo um site pornô gay e não percebi que ele não sai com nenhuma garota. Então quero que ele saia do armário logo, porque ele só fica negando isso por causa dos idiotas do time de futebol. Mas a questão é se ele sair com você e se apaixonar ele vai ter que admitir que é gay, quando você se revelar um cara e ele não se importar. Só quero isso para o bem dele, faz mal fica escondendo desse jeito.

— Ta, e quem garante que ele vai se apaixonar e se ele se apaixonar quem garante que ele não vai se importar quando eu aparecer como um cara e que eu não vou levar um grande murro na cara, que vai me obrigar a fazer uma rinoplastia. E se tudo isso aí acontecer o que eu ganho por isso?

— Primeiro ele vai se apaixonar sim, ele ficou tido bobo quando viu o seu perfil no tinder, segundo ele não vai te bater, ele parece todo fortão marrento, mas por dentro é um gatinho isso sim. E por fim você ganha uma vingança por todo o bullying que ele fez com você na escola.

— Ainda sim, acho que você que deveria se virar com ele, amigo é seu, o fora é seu. Você que se vire, mas não eu fui te escutar e quem virou a crossdresser? Eu.

— Qual o problema nisso? Quantas vezes não, não fizemos crossdresser?

— Mas em casa, Taemin, uma coisa íntima nossa. Agora… Minho viu, argh, e se quando ele descobrir conta pra alguém?

—– Ele não é tão mau assim hyung, você viu isso hoje. Admita ele é bonzinho, ele te agradou e cuidou de você o dia inteiro.

— Isso porque não sabia que era eu.

— Exatamente, se você quer minha opinião aquilo entre vocês era pura tensão sexual sabe, vocês deviam resolver isso, aproveite a oportunidade e tire uma boa casquinha dele cimo Gwiboon ou ainda transe com ele se conseguir.

— Ótimo namorado que você é hein Taemin, me coloca pra sair com outro cara e me manda transar com ele. Quer saber, dá o fora! To cansado e tenho aula cedo, amanhã. Xispa!

— Nossa hyung, até parece que eu sou um gato sarnento, você me tratando desse jeito.

— Sinceramente, apreciaria mais a presença do gato, agora. — Disse Kibum fazendo o garoto maior formar um bico. — Vai, quero dormir, nos vemos amanhã. — Disse o rapaz já de maneira mais mansa se levantando e deixando um selinho no loiro e indo para o quarto arrancar toda aquela roupa feminina.

— Nossa Bummie só um selinho?

— Alegre– se, que nem isso você merecia hoje.

Minho havia acabado de acordar com o barulho insistente da campainha, a vontade dele era de esmurra a cara de quem estava o acordando a essa hora da manhã, ele só tinha que estar na universidade depois do almoço, o treino daquele dia havia sido cancelado e ele podia dormir mais um pouco, mas não tinha um idiota tocando a sua campainha em plena as oito da manhã.

— Já vai, já vai – Gritou Minho de dentro do loft, colocando uma calça de moletom para cobrir sua nudez, já que possuía o costume de dormir nu, e estava com sono ainda, o que era evidente devido ao rosto e olhos inchados e a cara fechada de poucos amigos. Porem sua expressão mudou completamente ao ver parado em sua porta o garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos aparentemente inocentes sorrindo para si.

— Oi, bom dia hyung. – Disse Taemin, fazendo Minho sorrir.

— Bom dia, Minnie.

— Oh, acordei você. – Disse o loiro olhando o outro de cima a baixo e percebendo os olhos inchados. – Não devia ter se preocupado em botar as calças, já estou acostumado e ver e usar o que tem aí. – Completou o rapaz roubando um beijo do moreno, que o agarrou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. — Então gostou dela?

— Ela é fofa, esperta, determinada, mandona, linda.

— Então quer dizer que gosta de garotas também.

— Não sei, sei lá, gostei dela, mas nem parece que estou gostando de uma garota sabe. Tem algo diferente nela sabe. Você sabe o quanto é estranho estar falando isso pro meu namorado.

— Não se preocupe com isso, amor, comentamos sobre um relacionando mais aberto e tals. O que mais achou dela?

— Hum, ela me lembra alguém, só não consigo dizer quem.

— Sério? Tem certeza? Eu vi as fotos dela se me lembrasse alguém que conhecemos eu teria percebido. – Disse o loiro com a maior cara de sínico o possível. — Estou com fome, o que tem pra comer aqui? Disse o rapaz saindo dos braços do moreno e indo para a cozinha.

— Acho que não tem nada, tenho que ir fazer compras.

— Sério? Devia ter ido no Kibum, ele nunca deixa faltar comida pra mim.

— Ele ainda anda minando você, então?

— Hunf, ele foi mau comigo ontem.

— Então finalmente ele ta sendo escroto com você também.

— Serio vocês dois tem que parar com essa implicância um com o outro, vocês se davam bem quando crianças e ficaram idiotas depois de adolescentes. Sério isso é o que? Um pé na bunda? Tensão sexual mal resolvida ou o que? — Disse Taemin exasperado, o que fez ele ganhar de Minho um olhar feio e uma cara emburrada — Nem adianta me olhar assim que cara feia pra mim é fome. Aliás se vista e vamos sair pra comer.


	2. Minho

Kibum estava sentado, em uma das mesas da cafeteria da universidade almoçando, enquanto olhava o celular, estranhara pois não havia visto ou recebido nenhuma mensagem do mais novo o dia todo. Achara que o menor iria estar carente hoje já que não havia dado atenção a ele ontem, mas não ele não passou em sua casa nem para o café, mas foi pensar no diabo que ele havia aparecido entrando na cafeteria e abrindo um grande sorriso pra si.

— Bummie, ainda ta bravo comigo? – Disse Taemin fazendo beicinho e sentando-se ao lado de Kibum na mesa redonda.

Era impossível para Kibum ficar bravo com Taemin quando ele fazia aquela carinha toda fofa e falava com a voz meiga.

— Não. Porque não apareceu pro café, achei que fosse passar em casa, você nunca lembra de compra comida direito.

— Hum...Dormi demais e depois vim direto pra cá.

— Então você ainda não comeu nada, quer que eu pegue algo pra você?

— Não precisa, Minho-hyung já ta fazendo isso. Ali ele. – Disse Taemin acenando pro rapaz que vinha de um dos quiosques carregando uma bandeja.

Minho parou em frente à mesa encarando Kibum que fechou a cara e corou, enquanto Taemin mandava Minho sentar-se ali. O pensamento de Minho e Kibum era o mesmo, em como aquele menino era sádico por fazer os dois sentarem juntos, ele gostava de ver o sofrimento dos dois em serem obrigados a se aturar. E ainda agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, o mais novo continuava ali sorrindo e falando mais que a própria língua. Enquanto os mais velhos apenas comiam quietos enquanto lhe ouviam e vez ou outra respondiam alguma coisa que ele lhes falava, mas nunca olhavam ou dirigiam a palavra um ao outro diretamente, exceto em algumas poucas alfinetadas já comuns entre eles.

Minho percebeu uma hora que as bochechas de Kibum encontravam-se coradas e nisso acabou se distraindo e encarando o rapaz por muito tempo o que gerou uma nova onda de alfinetadas.

— Por que está me encarando? Sapo, se continuar assim os olhos vão cair da cara. – Perguntou Kibum emburrado

— Oh, então quer dizer que é proibido olhar para princesa. – Implicou Minho.

— Cale a boca, girafa. – Disse Kibum enquanto o rubor em suas bochechas aumentando.

Minho nunca havia reparado em como ele ficava bonito assim com as bochechas coradas. Talvez Minho devesse chamar ele de princesa mais vezes para vê-lo assim, quais outros apelidos deviam deixar ele corado assim? Boneca ou Diva combinavam bem com ele.

Minho ficou tão entretido nisso, que mal notou quando os outros dois acabaram de comer e Kibum saiu da mesa deixando apenas ele e o mais novo juntos.

— Anda obedecendo o Kibum agora? – Perguntou Taemin feliz, seu plano ia melhor do que ele imaginava.

— Oi...que? – Disse Minho confuso

— Desde que Kibum mandou você calar a boca que não falou mais nada. O que aconteceu?

— Hum... nada só me distrai.

— Com o que?

— Kibum, sempre corou desse jeito quando eu chamava ele de princesa?

— Não sei, nunca reparei porquê?

— Ele... parece fofo assim.

— Oh, olha só estamos dando um passo à frente.

— Isso não muda nada, ele continua sendo um idiota. – Disse Minho mal-humorado, por revelar que havia achado o mais velho fofo.

— Sei, agora vamos que estou atrasado pra aula.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kibum e Taemin foram embora juntos da universidade enquanto Minho continuou devido aos compromissos com o time de futebol. Durante o caminho o celular de Kibum vibrou mostrando uma nova mensagem no perfil de Gwiboon.

— Quem é? – Perguntou Taemin tentando ver porque Kibum estava mexendo no celular.

— Minho, ele quer ver a Gwiboon de novo no sábado.

— Vamos, confirme, então.

— Não sei se quero mais fazer isso.

— Oras vamos Bummie, está dando certo. Até pro Kibum ele ta olhando diferente.

— O que você quer dizer com isso.

— Hoje depois que você saiu da cafeteria ele disse que você parecia fofo corado e ele deu a entender que a Gwiboon fazia ele lembrar de alguém, que ele não sabia quem, e por isso gostou dela. Ta obvio que ele só gostou dela porque ela lembra você.

— Taemin dá pra deixar de ser louco.

— Já disse que o seu problema com o Minho, é tensão sexual mal resolvida.

— Quem vê assim até parece que você quer me jogar pra cima do Minho, belo namorado você hein.

— Claro que sou, só não quero que meus namorados tenham frustrações na vida.

— Falando assim até parece que você namorou muito, namorados, sou seu primeiro namorado Taemin.

— É só modo de dizer Bummie. — Disse Taemin desconversando. — Vamos logo pra casa, tenho trabalho pra fazer pra amanhã, mas ainda quero um tempo com você, ontem você foi mau comigo e eu fiquei carente vai ter que compensar hoje.

— Mimado.

— Também te amo Bummie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwiboon vestia um short jeans azul com a barra dobrado, um par de meias pretas ¾ com botas de canos curtos e saltos quadrados também pretas e uma camisa branca estilo boneca com um laço preto na gola na base do pescoço. A peruca chocolate estava trancada com uma trança lateral e os lábios tinham um lip tint em tom cereja em gradiente e o restante da maquiagem eram suave o deixando com uma aparência fofa.

— Você está lindo Boomie, minha vontade é sair com você assim na rua, mostrando minha namorada bonita.

— Isso ta curto, isso sim. Não podia ter arranjado um par de shorts maior?

— Não ta curto não, você tá muito bonito assim.

— Não sei porque ele tinha que inventar de me chamar pra esse jogo, eu nunca fui nos jogos da faculdade.

— Né, né o Kibum nunca foi, já a Gwiboon vai.

— Não vai, não. Nunca falei pra ele que não ia. E se alguém me reconhecer lá.

— Não seja bobo, ninguém vai te reconhecer. Ninguém nunca reconheceu e já tem bem uns 2 meses que você tá ficando com o Minho e nem ele reconheceu, mesmo saindo com a Gwiboon várias vezes e almoçando com o Kibum quase todo dia.

— Aliás porque ta fazendo isso? Porque estamos almoçando juntos sempre.

— Simples não quero ficar me dividindo entre meu namorando e meu amigo, quero ficar com os dois juntos.

— Sinceramente, Taemin, senta aqui e me conta o que você quer de verdade com isso. – Taemin só sorriu e foi em direção a porta chamando o outro pra sair, ah agora Kibum tinha certeza que o que Taemin queria não era o que ele lhe dizia.

— Vamos hyung, Minho pediu pra mim pega você. – Taemin soltou um sorrisinho safado dizendo. – Bom eu já faço isso direto.

— Idiota, vamos logo.

— Ok, ok, vamos senhora primeira dama, do time de futebol.

— Quer eu te chamando de idiota de novo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kibum chegou ao estádio cheio junto com Taemin, ainda faltava cerca de meia hora pra começar o jogo. Minho olhando os dois juntos entrando na área reservada aos jogadores lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, mesmo sendo a primeira vez vendo eles juntos, parecia que ele via aquilo todo dia, ele então se aproximou dos dois sorrindo dando, um pequeno selinho em Gwiboon e apenas sorrindo pra Taemin, sua vontade era de fazer o mesmo com o rapaz, mas ele nunca gostou de ser beijado em público, agora então que ele estava saindo com Gwiboon também e a moça não sabia de seu relacionamento com Taemin, que ele não poderia fazer isso mesmo.

— Então Gwi, ele te trouxe direitinho? Não foi babaca com você? – Disse Minho ainda com um dos braços em torno da cintura da moça.

— Hey, eu sou adorável. É lógico que que eu tratei ela bem. – Reclamou Taemin fazendo bico.

— Ele foi bonzinho sim, não se preocupe, concentre-se no jogo.

— Né, senhora. – Brincou Minho com Gwiboon.

— Hey. – Ela socou o braço dele.

— Ei de onde tirou tanta força, nem parece uma garota. — Gwiboon apenas mostrou a língua em resposta a Minho.

— Vai joga logo.

— Claro, senhora. – Nisso passaram outros jogadores do time perto deles e ouviram Minho respondendo Gwiboon assim e começaram a zoar o rapaz por estar recebendo ordens da namorada.

— Viu bem-feito por ficar me zoando. Agora vai logo, eu e Taemin vamos estar nas arquibancadas assistindo ao jogo.

— Ok, nos vemos depois do jogo. – Disse Minho beijando Gwiboon e sorrindo pra Taemin e depois voltando para os vestiários.

— Omo, vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos – Disse Taemin sorrindo pra Gwiboon.

— Omo, você é tão idiota. – respondeu Gwiboon com falsa animação. – Vamos logo, que eu quero ter a esperança que quanto mais cedo começar mais cedo vai acabar.

— Ta vamos subir, Minho deixou nosso lugar reservado perto do campo.

— Aliás Tae, já não deu, podemos acabar já com isso sabe é o dia do jogo a universidade toda tá aqui, é o melhor lugar pra fazer isso. – Sussurrou Gwiboon pra Taemin.

— Gwi, isso não é pros outros é pra mim, não preciso que os outros vejam eu e você vendo já tá perfeito, mas sim já tá na hora disso acabar, logo vou termina pode deixar. – Sorriu Taemin. – Agora vamos indo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— FIM DE JOGO E ELES VENCEM O CAMPEONATO! TIGERS 3 x WIDEGATS 1. – Gritou o locutor. – TIGERS CAMPEÃO DE 2017 DO CAMPEONATO NACIONAL UNIVERSITÁRIO.

Nisso a arquibancada em volta de Taemin e Gwiboon explode em gritos e festejos, o time no campo se abraça, os reservas e o técnico também entram em campo, alguns dos jogadores choram. Minho é sem dúvida um dos mais animados pula e corre por todo o campo abraçando a todos, ele era a imagem da felicidade.

Depois de toda a comemoração em campo e o time recebendo o troféu e as medalhas do campeonato. Taemin e Gwiboon esperavam Minho descer para o vestiário para parabeniza-lo, a felicidade e empolgação do rapaz não haviam diminuído uma grama sequer desde o campo.

— Parabéns Minho, vocês mereceram ganhar. – Disse Gwiboon abraçando Minho e dando– lhe um beijo.

— Parabéns Hyung, vocês foram incríveis, principalmente você dois gols em um jogo. – Disse Taemin abrando Minho. Que aproveitou pra sussurrar no ouvido do rapaz, pra Gwiboon não o ouvir: 'Um pra você e um pra Gwi, não sabe a minha vontade de te beijar agora também'.

— Vai ter uma festa de comemoração agora, na casa de um dos rapazes, vamos? – Perguntou Minho aos dois voltando ao tom de voz normal. Taemin confirmou rapidamente, mas Gwiboon ainda tentou recusar.

— Prefiro não ir, não sou muito de festas. – Disse ela aparentemente calma, Fazendo Taemin quase a olha-la com uma cara de "você tá de sacanagem comigo", Kibum era uma pessoa festeira falou de festa era com ele mesmo, e ele estava recusando uma festa do time de futebol, ele estava se sacanagem, Taemin faria ele ir nem que precisasse amarra– lo.

— Vamos Gwi, vai ser divertido, eu prometo. – Disse Minho com olhinhos pidões.

— Não, Minho, hum...não faz meu tipo festas com tanta gente.

— Vai toma banho Minho, seu cheiro que tá fazendo ela recusar a festa. Enquanto você toma banho eu convenço ela a ir. – Pediu Taemin, olhando maldosamente para Gwiboon.

— Convence? – Perguntou Gwiboon incrédula, ele não podia fazer isso.

— Convenço sim, se você não sabe senhorita Gwiboon eu sou uma pessoa muito convincente.

— Duvido.

— Ouch, bom agora que você desafiou ele, tenho certeza que ira, então vou pro chuveiro mais tranquilo. – Disse Minho se retirando.

— Esperaremos você no estacionamento do lado do meu carro. Vamos pra fora Gwiboon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a ir nessa festa. – Dizia Gwiboon de cara feia encostada no carro vermelho de Taemin

— Não seja tão dramático, você adora festas.

— Mas não assim. – Disse apontando para suas roupas.

— Já disse hoje que você está linda deixa de ser boba.

— Esse era o problema? – Disse Minho chegando ao local. – Você está linda mesmo, parece uma princesa, minha princesa. – Gwiboon corou e Minho a abraçou – Won que fofa, corou só porque te chamei de princesa. Lá só vão estar os caras do time as, cheerleaders e as namoradas e alguns amigos, não vai ser muita gente.

— Won que amor, vocês são lindos e fofos, mas eu quero festa. – Interrompeu Taemin. – Os dois pro carro já.

— Com ciúmes Tae? – Brincou Minho.

— De vocês? Não. To com ciúmes de quem já ta lá enchendo a cara e se divertindo, vamos logo. – Disse o rapaz já ligando o carro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwiboon e Taemin estavam dançavam e bebiam Minho que participava de alguma competição de quem bebe mais com os jogadores do time e algumas cheerleaders, alguns caras já haviam dado em cima de Gwiboon, mas foram rapidamente espantados pela língua afiada da garota e seu olhar felino. Logico que tiveram alguns caras e garotas que não resistiram em dar em cima de Taemin, esses sendo dispensados apenas com um olhar maldoso do mais novo. Alguns ainda recebiam uma encarada brava de Minho.

Em algum momento da noite quando todos já estavam muito bêbados, exceto alguns poucos que iriam voltar dirigindo, Minho decidiu que queria beijar o mais novo, e foi o que ele fez, abraçou o menor selando seus lábios enquanto apertava a cintura do menor, que o empurrou em um primeiro impulso.

— Tae-ah. – Disse Minho com a voz meio mole, denunciando que o rapaz já estava bêbado.

— O que... – Mal deu tempo de Taemin tentar falar e Minho já estava o beijando-o novamente, cena esta que estava deixando todos no local incluindo Gwiboon de surpresos. – Yah Choi Minho, larga. – Reclamou Taemin, empurrando Minho, novamente.

— Ah Tae, porque não, quando a gente faz isso em casa você não reclama. – Reclamou Minho tentando beija Taemin novamente.

— Quer saber pra mim chega. – Disse Gwiboon, irritada. Ela não entendia o que tava acontecendo ali, mas sabia que Taemin tinha aprontado e isso já tinha tempo. – Eu vou embora, vocês só podem ta de sacanagem comigo.

— Espera, Gwi. – Minho foi até a garota, segurando o braço dela.

— Me larga Minho.

— Desculpa Gwi, vou falar a verdade eu to saindo com você, gosto de você de verdade, mas eu também to namor....

— Chega, você já bebeu demais Minho, fica quito. Tanto tempo tentando fazer isso com calma pra você bêbedo apresar tudo! Vamos pra casa agora, que agora ou ter que arrumar isso. – Disse Taemin pegando Minho pelo braço e o arrastando pra fora da casa. – E você também Gwiboon vem junto, nada de fugir. – Disse ele vendo que a garota já ia se afastando deles.

— Não Taemin, eu vou pra casa, chega de tudo isso.

— E vai do que no meio da madrugada, nós estamos a horas da sua casa de a pé. – Disse Taemin já empurrando Minho no banco de trás do carro. – Vamos, Bummie agora vou ter que fazer o que você queria encerrar isso tudo. – Disse Taemin entrando no carro sendo seguido por uma Gwiboon que sentava no banco do passageiro emburrada.


	3. TAEMIN

Ao chegarem ao apartamento de Taemin, primeiro Taemin levou Minho pro chuveiro, e deixou Gwiboon sentada no sofá com uma ordem expressa que ela estava proibida de se desmontar.  
— Menos bêbado agora – Perguntou Taemin a Minho sentando com ele no sofá e reparando que Gwiboon não estava lá. – Gwi cadê você?   
— Aqui. – Respondeu a garota saindo da cozinha com uma xícara na mão e a entregando a Minho. – Pra evitar que você vomite em algo entre hoje e amanhã.   
— O que é isso? – Perguntou, o agora não tão bêbedo, Minho.   
— Chá de boldo.  
— Eca, Gwiboon.   
— Bebe e não reclama. – Disse a menina severa – Ninguém mandou beber tanto. Minho. Virou a caneca tampando o nariz enquanto fazia cara feia. E entregando a caneca devolva a Gwiboon, que a levou a cozinha e voltou pra sala sentando em uma das poltronas.  
— Certo, desembucha Taemin to pronta, pra ouvir. – Anunciou a garota.  
— Olha Gwi, desculpa, eu tava muito bêbedo por isso… – Começou a dizer Minho, mas foi parado pela garota.  
— Quieto Minho, que da missa você não sabe a metade, deixa ele falar. Vamos Taemin fala ou eu falo do jeito que eu to entendo até agora. – Disse a garota.  
— E o que você entendeu?   
— Que você tava saindo com os dois e se cansou aí o melhor jeito de se livrar dos dois sem você sair por filha da puta é que nos saíssemos um com o outro e terminássemos com você.   
— QUE NÃO, NÃO ERA ISSO. – Apressou– se o garoto a desmentir.  
— Espera você tava saindo com ela Taemin? – Perguntou Minho levantando do sofá.  
— Sim.   
— O que eu não acredito, porque não me contou, sempre tivemos um relacionamento aberto.   
— Não era assim exatamente, aigoo. Deixa eu começar do começo.   
— Então comece – disse Gwiboon seca.  
— Primeiro Minho, você gosta da Gwiboon?  
— Gosto.   
— Tá apaixonado por ela?  
— Sim, to. – Disse Minho corando levemente.  
— E se ela fosse um garoto?  
— Continuaria gostando, que pergunta mais besta, sabe que eu não tenho nenhum problema com garotos sou assumidamente bi.  
— Mas Taemin você disse que ele havia te dado um fora porque não era gostava de caras … – Disse Gwiboon.  
— Eu menti ok, precisava de uma desculpa pra te fazer vestir assim.   
— Filho da…  
—… de uma boa mãe – completou Taemin. – Ela gosta muito de você, me deixe continuar. – A garota fez bico e deixou Taemin continuar. — Bom Minho, olhe pra Gwiboon ela não te lembra alguém?   
— Eu já te falei isso Tae, ela me lembra alguém, mas eu não sei quem.  
— Pense bem, se ela tivesse cabelos curtos?  
— Não, nada.  
— Ok, vai lá no banheiro e tire a maquiagem e volte com a peruca. – Minho ameaçou a falar, mas Taemin o cortou. – Fique quieto até lá Minho, estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.  
A garota voltou do banheiro já de rosto limpo, e algo quis saltar da mente e do coração de Minho, ele sentia que sabia quem era aquela pessoa, mas algo em sua mente bloqueava. Enquanto ele ficava encarando a garota.  
— Sério Minho? Nada. – Perguntou Taemin indignado.  
— E agora sapo girafa isso te diz alguma coisa – Disse Kibum, parando com o tom de voz suave que usava como Gwiboon e retirando a peruca.  
— Que...VOCÊ... Só podem ta de sacanagem comigo? – Disse Minho levantando do sofá e começando a dar voltas pela sala, com uma expressão entre revoltado e confuso.  
— Da pra aquieta e senta, idiota, se não nem o chá que eu te dei vai evitar que você vomite.  
Minho foi até Kibum e parou na frente dele o encarando, Kibum tinha certeza que era agora que ele ia levar aquele soco, ele avisou Taemin que aquilo ia acontecer. Mas por enquanto não era aquilo que ia acontecer Minho apenas suspirou e voltou a se sentar olhando pra Kibum.  
— Porque que você aceitou isso? Quero dizer, se vestir de mulher, sair comigo. Sério? Pra isso, pra me machucar? E você Taemin eu confiei em você e é isso que você faz comigo, faz eu me apaixonar por alguém que não existe. – Os olhos de Minho já começavam a ficar vermelhos e algumas lágrimas a ameaçavam escorrer de seus olhos.  
Nesse momento Taemin começou a se sentir mal pelo que ele tinha feito não era esse o resultado que ele queria ele não queria Minho chorando ali e nem Kibum bravo, ele só queria estar com os dois juntos. Taemin então foi até Minho apoiando a mão em suas bochechas e enxugando as lágrimas que começavam a cair.  
— Não, não. Min não era isso, eu só queria que você e Kibum parassem de se repelir tanto de implicar e brigar tanto um com o outro. Eu amo tanto os dois que meu coração dói de ver vocês brigando, por coisa boba. E era tão evidente que essas briguinhas eram pura infantilidade dos dois por não saberem como chamar atenção um do outro e os dois não deixavam de se esconder nessa máscara de ignorância, não importando o que eu fazia, que o único jeito de vocês serem vocês mesmo um com outro era se um de vocês fosse outra pessoa.   
Kibum levantou da poltrona assim que terminou de ouvir Taemin, o rapaz parecia nervoso.   
— Eu vou dizer isso só uma vez Taemin, se você tivesse conversado comigo teria malditamente descoberto que não precisa mentir. Eu teria bom, sido mais ameno com ele se isso tivesse te deixado mais calmo.   
— Eu também Taemin, teria implicado menos com ele.  
— Vocês são dois surdos, ou idiotas. Não entenderam uma única palavra do que eu disse. — Disse o rapaz andando pela sala.   
— Tae… – Tentou começar Kibum.  
— Não, xiu. Vou dizer uma única vez. Primeiro espero que tenham entendido. Eu sempre estive namorando os dois ao mesmo tempo. E eu não quero terminar com nenhum dos dois não cansei de nenhum do dois. Vocês têm algum problema com isso?  
— Eu e Taemin sempre tivemos um relacionamento aberto, então eu não tenho problema com isso. – Declarou Minho.  
— Eu também. – Declarou Key.   
— Ok. Essa era a parte fácil. Agora eu realmente queria que vocês deixassem de ser dois idiotas. Será que dá?  
— Quer saber Taemin se você vai ficar me chamando de idiota a cada minuto eu vou indo. – Disse Kibum se levantando.  
— Porra Kibum, senta. Sério vocês acham que eu faria vocês namorarem se eu quisesse só que vocês fossem amigáveis, só podem ta de sacanagem se ainda não me sacaram. – Os dois olharam intrigados pra Taemin. – Sério mesmo? Ok. Eu não faria vocês se beijarem se não fosse exatamente pra isso vocês se beijarem.   
— Porque você quer isso. – Perguntou Kibum. – Já não tá de bom tamanho que ficássemos amigáveis já que, bom… compartilhamos o namorado.   
— Sério Kibum? Se vocês são duas antas vou desenhar aqui. Lembra Bummie alguém que passou dias chorando e deprimido no ensino médio quando ‘coincidentemente’ Minho-hyung ficou desfilando pela escola com aquela plastificada.   
— Sério Tae? que você fez isso?  
— Depois quando eu chamo de idiota. Eu não, o Kibum, lógico que ele nunca falou nada, mas eu não sou idiota, foi só ela sumir de perto de você que os chiliques passaram. Ó pelo menos você teve a decência de corar né Kibum. – Disse o rapaz olhando pra Kibum que tinha até seu pescoço rubro. — Oh e você Minho nem adianta ficar encarando ele, pelo amor de Deus você é meu inferno até hoje, não pode ver o Kibum andando com ninguém que de dois um ou vai implicar com o Kibum ou vai ficar falando no meu ouvido. Agora você entende que eu SEI que aquela pessoa era só um amigo é porque era só um maldito amigo, porque ele ta namorando COMIGO. Nem adianta fazer bico. – Disse olhando pro rapaz que estava afundado no sofá de braços cruzados e com um bico no rosto. – Agora que estamos de comum acordo, vocês têm algo a dizer?  
— Se o Minho não fosse cego, o que definitivamente não dá pra acreditar com o tamanho desses olhos, teria percebido desde o ensino médio que eu tenho um tombo por ele. O que tem sobra de olhos e altura falta de cérebro e sensibilidade.  
— O QUE? No ensino médio só faltava você me bater, toda vez que me via.  
— Claro, quando eu tentava falar direito com você, ou tava com a cara enfiada em algum par de peitos ou tava com os babacas do time de futebol. E prestava mais atenção neles do que em mim que era seu amigo desde pequeno.  
— Ah, os caras do ensino médio. Olha Kibum desculpa por aquilo viu, eu meio que tentava amenizar do jeito que dava por isso eu tomava pra mim aquela implicância com você, por que se eu deixasse os caras ia ser bem pesado. Era melhor eu implicar com a sua franja roxa e verde do que deixa eles te xingarem por conta da sua sexualidade, ou ainda o bullying físico.Como fizeram com o outro rapaz.  
— Eu soube, eles cortaram o cabelo dele e deixaram ele amarrado nas traves.  
—Eu tentei bloquei eles de você, e como eu precisava continuar no time, por causa da bolsa pra universidade, eu não podia ficar tão próximo de você porque se não eles iam achar um jeito de me fazer sair.  
— Eu não sei, o que dizer… obrigado.  
— De nada, e se você quer saber, não era só porque você era meu amigo que eu queria te proteger. Eu também tinha uma queda por você.  
— Melhoramos as relações aqui então, sem picuinha mais? – Perguntou um Taemin quase feliz, sendo interrompido por Kibum.  
— Da um tempo Taemin. Eu vou ir dormir no seu quarto e vou pega umas roupas emprestadas. – Disse Kibum saindo e indo em direção ao quarto. – Eu preciso pensar um pouco.   
— Ok, meu deixe pegar umas cobertas e uns futons antes.  
Enquanto Taemin estava no quarto Kibum e Minho pareciam desconfortáveis na sala sozinhos, um com o outro e não se olhavam, pareciam perdidos em sua própria mente.  
— Então… – Começou Kibum fazendo Minho encara-lo – Você ainda tem essa queda por mim?  
— Tsc. – Kibum estalou a língua fazendo um barulho estranho e desconfortável, corando um pouco. – Tenho, nunca deixei de ter, mas nunca tive esperança.  
— Pois deveria ter, também nunca deixei de ter. – Kibum o olhou estranho – Uma queda por você. – Kibum ia dizer algo, mas Minho o cortou. – Você realmente fica lindo corado. Seja como Gwiboon ou como Kibum. – Minho levantou e foi até Minho colocando a mão em sua bochecha e a acariciando fazendo Kibum se inclinar contra ela aproveitando o carinho, nessa hora Taemin chegou na sala trazendo cobertores e futons fazendo os dois se separarem.  
— Eu terminei lá. Kibum pode ir.  
— Ok. – Disse Kibum. – Até que você não é tão idiota assim, Minho. – Disse Kibum com um de seus sorrisos de canto e ainda um pouco corado, se retirando.  
— Sério Taemin, precisava de tudo isso? Não custava só uma conversa? – Perguntou Minho.  
— Não ia adiantar nada fazer vocês conversarem se não estivessem mais próximos, só iam se alfinetar, não iam admitir nada.   
Minho então suspirou e se arrumou em um dos futons aos quais Taemin havia levado. Ele estava realmente cansado, a próxima manhã ia cobrar dele, a bebedeira com toda essa conversa ia lhe render uma boa ressaca no dia seguinte, ainda bem que o dia seguinte era um sábado sem aulas na universidade.  
Kibum estava deitado na cama, com olhos vidrados no teto escuro e a mente a mil. Logo o todo poderoso Kibum estava enrolado no mindinho de Taemin a ponto de ter sido manipulado dessa maneira. E ainda tinha Minho, parabéns ele havia contado tudo pra ele que ele tinha um tombo pelo maior, bom na verdade ele não achava aquilo tão ruim o rapaz também gostava dele, mas todo aquele teatro como Gwiboon, ah ele estava irritadíssimo, ele iria achar um jeito de resolver essa pendência, mas agora ele iria dormir, porque amanhã ele tinha dois namorados a condicionar.  
Taemin e Minho acordaram com o cheiro de café fresco vindo da cozinha junto com panquecas, Taemin achou que estivesse sonhando, depois de tudo ontem à noite Kibum não acordaria de tão bom humor a ponto de fazer panquecas, era a sua comida favorita e Kibum estava puto com ele então não lhe faria esse agrado, o rapaz então se enrolou novamente nas cobertas não querendo acorda, mas não pode mais ficar ali quando Minho lhe puxou as cobertas lhe olhando com olhinhos de filhote.  
— O que foi? – Perguntou Taemin.  
— Quero ir na cozinha, esse cheiro está me deixando com fome.— Então vai, oras.  
— Kibum tá lá, e ele parece estranho.   
— Estanho porquê?  
— Ele está cozinhando e de bom humor.  
— Ele sempre cozinhou, mas ele de bom humor hoje é estranho mesmo.   
— O que estão cochichando aí? – Kibum apareceu na porta da sala. – Vão lavar o rosto e venham tomar café ou vai esfriar.  
— Ta tudo bem Bummie? Sabe… você não tá com raiva? – Perguntou Taemin.  
— To ótimo, aliás nunca me senti tão bem, sabe depois de tudo isso tirei um peso dos meus ombros.Alias eu até queria sair hoje.  
— Certeza Bummie? Você lembra do que aconteceu ontem?  
— Lembro Tae, você criou um plano mirabolante porque você queria que nos três estivéssemos em um relacionamento poliamoroso e não que você estivesse em dois relacionamentos abertos, sendo que você acreditava que os seus dois namorados também estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.  
— É, até que você resumiu bem. – Disse Taemin fazendo Kibum rolar os olhos, enquanto Minho ainda parecia embasbacado, pelo humor deslumbrante de Kibum depois de uma bebedeira seguida de um discursão de relacionamento. – Mas Bummie, você não falou se concorda com isso.  
— Eu não terminei com Minho, o Minho não terminou comigo é nós não terminamos com você depois de ontem à noite, então acho que está tudo certo.   
— Minho tá tudo certo aí? – Pergujtou Kibum se ajoelhando em frente ao moreno que não havia dito nada.   
Minho depois de alguns segundos abriu um sorriso, enquanto pegava Kibum pela cintura e o deitava no futon abaixo de aí.  
— Está tudo perfeito. – Respondeu o maior beijando Kibum em seguida e em seguida beijando o loiro que estava sentado ao seu lado.  
Depois do beijo Taemin escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Minho enquanto pegava na mão de Kibum e sorria.  
— Eu estou tão feliz. – Disse Taemin ainda com o rosto escondido no ombro de Minho. – Eu so não sabia como fazer isso, eu só queria ter os dois comigo sem ter que esconder nada e sem que os dois também tivessem que esconder algo.  
— Tá tudo bem, acho que precisávamos que alguém esfrega-se o óbvio na nossa cara. – Disse Kibum levantansoo rosto do menor e selando lhe os lábios rapidamente. – Agora vamos tomar café antes que esfrie.  
— Bummie, não assim não por favor.  
— Mas você está tão bonita agora Taemin, ou seria Taeyeon-ah. Fala ela não está bonita Minho-ssi?  
Taemin vestia uma saia de pregas e cintura alta verde aqua bebe com um cropped de moletom rosa, meias brancas 7/8, sneakers de salto brancos com asinhas no calcanhar e peruca chanel preta   
— Não responda Minho ou te capo.  
— Hunf… porque está bravo Taemin, você nunca teve problemas com roupas femininas.  
— É só que essa é tão rosa, tão fofa, tão binitinha. Você sabe não gosto de ser tão fofo, prefiro ser mais sexy.  
— Quando formos “brincar” em casa você é mais sexy, mas só eu e Minho podemos ver você assim. Mas nos vamos ao encontro do time, e você é minha bonequinha a semana inteira então se acostume que você vai passar a semana assim.  
— Oh Minho, não fiquei tão feliz, você só não vai assim porque vamos ir na reunião do time, mas quando chegarmos em casa, tem um vestido vermelho e uma peruca ruiva te esperando.  
— Ei porque eu fui metido nisso?  
— Oh amor, culpe o Taemin. Ele te meteu nisso e você gostou de desfilar como a Gwiboon. – Kibum se aproximou de Minho o abraçando pelo pescoço e sussurrando ao seu ouvido – Sua namorada fofa e sexy. Então não reclame se ela quiser te ver também tão bonita de vestido.   
Kibum, agora vestido como Gwiboon, vestia uma camiseta rosa claro com detalhes em preto um shorts hot pants brancos, ankle boots brancas com solado e cadarços preto e uma peruca chocolate ondulada até o meio das costas.  
— Ok, tenho certeza que ficarei mais bonita que as duas. – Disse Minho indo depositar um beijo em cada uma e pegando nas mãos delas. – Vamos descer que que se não chegaremos atrasado. As duas concordaram, cada uma dando um beijo no pescoço do mais alto.


End file.
